SUMMER: THE BELLA AND THE CULLEN'S STYLE
by oXHitByDestinyXo
Summary: After Bella is taken in to the Cullen Family, They spend their summer holidays not quite the way the expected... THE STORY IS SUPER FUNNY AND HAS SOME DRAMA SO PLEASE,TRUST ME,YOU WILL LOVE IT X


_**SUMMER: THE BELLA AND THE CULLEN'S STYLE**_

**Summary: After troubled teen Bella is taken in to the Cullen Family, They spend their summer holidays not quite the way the expected**

**A/N: I'm literally chewing on my hair people! I'm nervous to write this story because I want to have it be amusing and just a nice story with occasional drama x PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT I CAN IMPROVE AND WHAT U LOVE XXX BTW: I changed Bella A LITTLE BIT, you might not notice much, I just made her less shy and bit more daring and fun and humerous, not that the original Bella didn't hold these characteristics.**

**SADLY I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.I TRADED THE STORY THE STEPHENIE MYER AND SHE GAVE ME A FRESH PILE OF COOKIES :P**

Chapter 1- Bella, belly, boo, dropped the banana who spelt like poo!

_**BELLA POV**_

Calm down Bella. Everything will be fine. No it won't be, shouted a part of my , can the insane and bad things get out of my head for a while!

I knew the Cullen's well. Not only was I best friends with Picture perfect Rosalie and pixie glitter Alice, I was great buddies with Emmett and Jasper of course and I was currently _"Dating"_ Edward.

I will explain. The air quotes is just showing my awkwardness with the word dating. I was still new to this.

The car slowed down and was parked onto the Cullen Driveway.

I took a deep breath and unbuckled myself from the back seat (I preferred back seats because I didn't have to get into long lengths of convo's with the driver, plus I preferred the space at the back.)

Charlie walked me to the door.

Charlie used to be the forks Sherrif,but now he works as a part time detective and he got a place somewhere in Seattle **(A/N: I just thought of somewhere random LOL).** He wanted to move there and settle in but I didn't want to leave my friends and the Cullen's and Eddiekins.I had to silently laugh at the EddieKins when I thought it.** (A/N: Does that make sense :S**) Yeah,anyway,Esme and Carlisle said they didn't mind me living with them and that Charlie and I could visit each other at Seattle or here in Forks.

I left Charlie to Esme and Carlisle after giving Esme and Carlisle a hug and escaping upstairs with Alice to unpack. I asked Alice where Edward was but she said he had gone out for a surprise and that I couldn't ask questions and will be back in a bit. I gave her a sad smile but it turned in a grin as Alice talked animatedly to me.

As usual, Emmett had to do something stupid. With the help of Jasper this time.

I walked up the door of the room where I would be sleeping and everything. I walked in sighing in relief when I got to put my bags of a sudden Rose, Emmett, and Jasper jumped on me and said a cheesy "SURPRISE".

I screamed and held my hand to my heart. Alice laughed from the hallway and so did the others.

"Uhh, guys, jokes OVER! Get off!" I yelled but I had to laugh to.

Everyone started to get up when Jasper thought it was a good time to tickle Emmett. Then Emmett kicked me in eye!

"EMMETT! You just kicked me in the eye!" I said angrily.

"Sorry Bella, just wait a sec." He said as he tried to get up but he ended up kicking me in the other eye.

Just for Emmett's luck, Esme and Carlisle walked in and shouted at Emmett and Carlisle gave me some ice to put on my eyes.

"Do I have two black koala bear eyes now?" I asked Rose shakily.

She giggled and said a no which I beamed at.

"Bella, Charlie was on the phone for a sec,a business call I think so we originally came to tell you that Charlie was waiting for you to say bye so he could leave, but the Gorilla bear decided your eyes were banana's and he used his feet for hands!" Esme said whilst glaring at Emmett. Everyone chuckled.

"Oh and Bella would you like something to eat?" Esme asked politely.

"Well from the mention of the yellow fruit, can I have a Banana please" I asked.

Esme nodded and made her way downstairs followed by Carlisle.

I started to make my way downstairs, when two arms linked themselves around mine. I expected them to Be Alice and Rose, but these arms were way too heavy.

I scoffed to see Jasper and Emmett linking arms with me in such a girlish gayish way **(A/N: no offenses to gay people)** I had to laugh.

"I knew you would forgive us, we made you laugh." Emmett beamed.

"Us, you mean you, you're the one who kicked her in the eye." Jasper said angrily.

"You're the one who tickled me, and that what made me ACCIDENTLY kick her in eye-I meant EyeSsss!" Emmett said defensively and a bit sheepishly.

I grinned as Rosalie and Alice walked down the stairs gracefully with me behind them grinning with two lunatics bickering and linking arms with me.

Charlie smiled at Alice and Rose and then raised his eyebrow at me and the bickering brothers.

I said my goodbyes to Charlie, trying hard not to cry-that means the both of us, and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Charlie gave me a hundred smackaroo's to spend. I tried arguing with him about it but he said I had to have it.

When Charlie left, I went to Esme to get my Banana. I opened it up as Jasper spoke to me...

"Bella, I found this cool book..."

He couldn't finish of his sentence because when I opened up my banana, half of it fell on the floor. I froze.

Everyone laughed so hard.

Carlisle passed me another one whilst laughing.

I smiled at him and took it.

"Bella, belly, boo, dropped the banana who spelt like poo!"Emmett sung.

I became annoyed so I squeeze the banana and when I opened it, half of it was destroyed. I only had about 3cm worth of banana to eat so I ate it and declined anymore further Banana's.

Then the doorbell rang and oh my, someone stood there looking more gorgeous than a fresh pile of chips!

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER WAS 3 PAGES LONG AND THIS WAS MY FIRST CHAPT, SO PLEASE REVIEW FOR MY HARD WORK: P xxx**

**Love u guys lots x**


End file.
